watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrench (character)
Wrench is a main character that appears in Watch Dogs 2. Summary Wrench is a hacker affiliated with DedSec and works alongside Marcus Holloway and Sitara. He is the group's engineer and "fixer". Wrench also likes looking for trouble and likes a good fight. He also owns his own robot, Wrench Jr. Appearance The most notable feature of his physical appearance is a unique face mask and goggles. The goggles appear to "blink" emotes and various eye expressions, and the mask provides a voice modulator that gives his voice a more robotic tone. The goggles can also project multiple pixelated symbols and appear to be made of many small, square shaped bulbs. Wrench also has a series of tattoos on his arms with a white sketch of the "y u no" meme on the right side of his jacket, and an "anarchy" symbol tattooed on his neck. Personality He seems to have a wild and humorous personality, as seen in a cutscene where he is trying to get a chip from a toaster instead of properly taking it apart he smashes it with a sledgehammer instead. However, he appears to also be one of the more aggressive members of DedSec, as seen in the World Premiere trailer in which one of his dialogue to Marcus says that they are at war with everyone, including puppies. He has an affinity for spikes or a punk aesthetic, as seen by his choice in clothing. He has gone to some parties in his life sipping beer under his mask. Some people say they actually have seen him without the mask but he prefers to deny it. The few times Wrench doesnt have his mask on he seems sadden. Skills and Abilities * High Intelligence: He is extraordinary intelligent, despite him having anarchistic outbursts. He was able to remodify a robot into Wrench Jr. ** Hacking Skills: Like any DedSec member, he is a very skilled hacker. He even has a profiler of his own. ** Master Strategist: He has shown some great instances in which where he comes up with brilliant plans. * Combat Skills: Despite being scrawny, he is a brutal combatant, utilizing a form of spec ops that involves weapons which case explosions. This is most likely akin to his violent & anarchistic personality. He seems to favor lethal weaponry over Marcus's non-lethal weaponry. * Athletic Skills: He is well adept in acrobatics, like Marcus Holloway himself. ctOS Profile Summary: Your Future, Boyfriend FUCK YOU Job description: AND FUCK YOUR MOTHER Income: Error Trivia * In the mission "Haum Sweet Home", Wrench tells Marcus that he has a strong disliking for animals stating that "They're all evolving to replace us on the food chain" *Wrench was originally going to be a strong and tough fixer, but when Ubisoft cast a non-famous actor to play the role, who didn't have the body type, they worked to change the character to match the actor, making Wrench less imtimidating and more funny. Gallery Wrench WD2.png Watchpage Gameplay Walkthrough 255201.jpg|Marcus and Wrench meeting up. Screenshot (22).png|Another view of Wrench. Wrench.png|Close-up of Wrench's mask. watch-dogs-2-e3-2016-2.jpg|Wrench and Wrench Jr. Category:Characters Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs